


The Birthmark

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969





	The Birthmark

Darren laid on the sofa in Chris’ trailer with his eyes closed and head hyper extended. “God I hate headaches.” He complained. Chris came to his side carrying two Tylenol and a cup of water. “Here take these. We have thirty minutes till we are due back.” Darren swallowed down the pills and laid his head back again.

                “Sit forward – I’ll give you a rub.” Chris insisted. He slid behind Darren on the couch and began rubbing his temples slowly. “Man you have the softest hands – how are your hands so damn soft?” asked Darren.  “if you are talking in comparison to yours – it’s because I don’t play every instrument known to man.” Darren smiled and allowed himself to relax into the temple rub. “Take off your shirt – I’ll get your shoulders – you are so tense – that’s probably why you have a headache in the first place.” Darren took off his shirt and Chris worked his shoulders and back. 

                Just as Darren was starting to relax, Chris let out an undeniable giggle. “What was that?” Asked Darren.  “Nothing – I just never noticed your birth mark before.” “Oh – Yeah – What’s so funny about it?” “If you turn your head sideways it kind of looks like the golden snitch.” “no shit?” Said Darren.

                Chris, somewhat jealous complained “I am sure I don’t have a famous birth mark.” “let me see it – I will tell you.” Chris blushed a bit and insisted Darren turn his head – his birth mark was on the back of his thigh. He peeled out of his way to tight Kurt pants. Darren got very close to the birthmark and made audible noises as he examined the area. “Well?” said Chris “What do you see?” Darren took another minute. “It could be…. No wait … yes.. I am sure that that is dobby.” “Dobby – the house elf? Seriously – he’s cute and powerful and all – but come one. I can’t tell people I have Dobby next to my ass.” Chris bent over to pull up his pants when Darren yelled, “Wait – what is that?” He was pointing to the scar on the back of Chris’ Knee. “What is what?” Said Chris, wrenching to look at it himself. “Oh, that – when I was a kid our families cat attacked me – dug in so deep that it left a scar. “Shit Chris it’s McGonagall’s wand.”  Chris gave Darren a sideways questioning glance. “Are you just saying that?” “No – seriously – you have her wand on your knee.” Chris smiled and gloated “My wand totally beats your snitch.” Darren, discontent started to unbutton his pants and peal them down. “No – wait – look at this.” Pointing to a large scar on his calf. “What the hell is this from?” Chris asked as he examined the scar. “I jumped out of a tree when I was a kid.” “You _jumped_?” “Of course, you can’t fly properly without the right take off.” Chris shook his head and let out that “only you” sigh. After a moment or two he finally declared. “All right, it could be…maybe…yes I can see it now  - it is voldemort’s nose.” “Come on Colfer – you can do better than that – I gave you McGonagall’s wand.” “All right – all right – let me look again.” Chris hemmed and hawed and finally declared, “Its Grawp.” “I can live with that.” Said Darren “Seems only fair I should poses the spirit of a giant since I am stuck at this height – speaking of which if you go through any more fucking growth spurts…” “You say that like I have a choice.” “I’m just saying – you best remember I can still crush you. Do you have any other scars?” 

                As each scar was revealed, it was rightly named and labeled they both developed a strategic plan of assault on the other mans army of scars. 

                Suddenly Dianna came bursting through the door to Chris trailer, “Chris, Darren your needed one the…” She froze where she stood – both now only wearing their boxers and in compromising positions. Darren and Chris looked at her in stunned silence for a few moments. Darren finally starting to pull his pants on said, “It’s not what it looks like.” Dianna laughed and retorted, “It looks like you were staring at each other’s birthmarks and scars and maybe giving them fictional characters and objects.” She turned and walked out of his trailer as Darren and Chris pulled their clothes on in confusion. “Ok it was what it looked it.” Said Chris as they trailed after her.


End file.
